


rain on the roof

by orphan_account



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Christine McVie/Stevie Nicks
Kudos: 1





	rain on the roof

Cicadas buzzed and the sun beat down on the fresh green grass. There was a slight breeze, not quite strong enough to push away the lingering humidity. 

Inside the old farmhouse, Stevie sat curled up in an armchair, reading a worn out copy of Little Women. Every now and then, she looked up from the yellowed pages to watch while her wife played their piano. 

“That was so good, Chrissy,” she said. “I love it when you play for me.”

“Thanks love. It’s all I can do, so why not do it for you?” 

Stevie smiled, and once again returned to her book, letting Chris’s music fill the air.

The two sat like that for a while, Chris playing and Stevie reading, until the younger woman broke the spell of a lazy summer day.

“Y’know, it’s awfully pretty weather. We should go outside, maybe have a picnic like old times? Or we could walk in the woods.”

“Oh! That could be nice. But this is fine too, I don’t mind staying indoors.” Chris replied, not willing to get up from her seat at the piano.

“You can sit indoors any day, and this English weather is so unpredictable. We need to enjoy the sun while we can.”

“Well I suppose-“

Stevie cut her off. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

Slowly, Chris got up and stretched. She walked towards the front door and then stopped.

“What are you waiting for?” Stevie asked. “We’re going to go out, no matter what.”

“Yes, I know, but I can’t seem to find my shoes. Have you seen them anywhere? I could swear I left them just over here.”

Stevie laughed gently at her wife. “Nice try. They’re behind the coat rack.”

Sighing, Chris went to put them on. It had been worth a try, but there was no fooling Stevie. It seemed like she’d have to spend another day not getting any work done on her songs.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

Finally they both managed to get outside, Chris much more reluctantly than Stevie, who was practically skipping.

“It’s just so nice out! I feel like we haven’t seen the sun in forever.”

Chris nodded and smiled, though she was still annoyed about not being able to stay indoors and play music for hours. 

Together, they walked across the sprawling lawn, towards the small dirt path that led into the woods. As they walked, the air seemed to feel slightly heavier, but neither paid any mind.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, including one rather tiring climb up a hill (during which Chris had complained relentlessly about her knees not working how they used to), the women finally reached a small clearing. The trees around it filtered the light through their leaves, giving it an odd glow, and birds chirped from among the branches.

Looking around, Chris said, “Maybe you were right. This is awfully beautiful.”

“I told you so,” Stevie giggled. “Now why don’t we sit down for a bit, and talk?”

Chris looked at the forest floor tentatively, thinking about what sorts of creatures might’ve been there. She didn’t really want to sit down, but if it made Stevie happy-

Just as she was about to give in and kneel in the dirt, the skies opened up and rain poured down. Stevie jumped up, immediately, and grabbed Chris’s hand.

“Come on! I don’t want to get too soaked, I just bought this dress. Let’s run!”

Pulling the taller woman after her, she sprinted through down the path towards their warm, dry farmhouse. They’d nearly reached the edge of the woods when a bolt of lightning split the clouded sky.

“Goddamn it!” Chris swore. There was no way they were going to stay in the forest, but running across a huge lawn during a lightning storm was a ridiculously stupid idea. Frantically, she looked around for places they could stay. As she was about to give up, she remembered the old barn.

Although it had remained unused since the previous owners moved out, it was probably not too rundown. In any event, at least it was better than nothing. 

A clap of thunder sounded, reminding her that they’d better get going. Without saying anything, Chris took off towards the small barn, Stevie following close behind. 

“Slow down!” Stevie called. “You’re so much faster than I am, it’s not my fault I’m short!”

Chris did as she asked, and the two collapsed together inside the barn. Now that they were inside, and relatively dry, it didn’t seem too bad, and Stevie laughed.

“It’s only a storm, really. I can’t believe we were that panicked over nearly nothing.”

Chris smiled, feeling rather foolish. She’d let fear get the best of her. 

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

They sat inside on the barn floor, listening to the rain hit the tin roof while they talked. There was something peaceful about how it kept falling around them outside while they dried off.

“Hey, Steph? Sorry for being a bit of a bitch earlier. I shouldn’t have tried so hard to stay inside, it was quite childish of me. And now we’re stuck here in this old barn” Even though it was probably nothing, Chris still felt bad.

“Oh, it’s alright. Besides, I don’t mind this. Have I ever told you how pretty you look with your hair all wild that way, and your rain-soaked clothes?”

“Please, I look like a drowning rat. You’re the real beautiful one, the summer storms always make you so alive. Almost makes me wish it would rain forever.”

They snuggled together in the hay as the storm raged on outside, talking about everything and nothing all at once. It was oddly comforting how they were safe and warm with only each other for company. 

By now it had gotten dark, and both women were exhausted. The rain fell just as heavily as it had before, showing no signs of letting up soon. Stevie rested her head on Chris’s shoulder, trying to find a comfortable way to rest. 

“I love you, baby,” she said drowsily. 

“Love you too,” Chris replied. It was a familiar phrase for her, but this time it really meant something.

She leaned over and kissed Stevie, softly at first, her arms around the smaller woman. With every second that elapsed it felt like a perfect eternity, and as each went by she wanted more. 

Chris felt the other’s hands in her hair and her lips seemingly everywhere, as their two worlds were pushed into one. A giddy feeling overtook her, and the dampness of their surroundings disappeared. The smell of Stevie’s perfume pervaded the air, as it had the first time the two had kissed. Chris was as close to Stevie as she could be, but she wanted more. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating her lover’s face with an unearthly light. 

Softly she brought her hands around Stevie, resting them on her hips, pulling the two together. Her breathing quickened, and she felt the softness of Stevie’s lips like she never had before. All that was left was Chris and Stevie, Stevie and Chris, feeling like the last lovers in the world.

All too soon came another clap of thunder, startling them back to the present. The rain had slowed slightly, but it was still storming outside, and the wind beat at the sides of the barn. They lay back enjoying each other’s warmth, grateful to have shelter from the storm as they fell into the familiar comfort of sleep.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

A shaft of sunlight came through the barn windows, adding light to the scene. Stevie awoke first, still nestled into Chris’s arms. 

“Wake up! It’s morning now! We should go back inside.”

Chris slowly blinked awake, taking time to clear her head before getting up. She yawned, then rose to her feet. Taking Stevie’s hand in her own, they walked together up the path to their farmhouse. The wet grass smelt of springtime, and the petunias in the flowerbeds had dewdrops on their petals. Overnight, the rain had ceased, leaving behind only the freshness of storm-cleansed air. 

As they entered the house, Chris turned to Stevie.

“Thanks for dragging me outside,” she said with a laugh. “That was a night I’ll never forget.”


End file.
